


Precious

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: A moment in the future of Guzmán and Nadia's life.





	Precious

“How’s my lovely wife?” Guzmán said as he came into this house from work.

“Great,” she smiled. “Got a lot done at work today. Miguel on the other hand…” she trailed off. “Apparently he caused a lot of trouble with Ander and Omar today.”

“This is why we need to hire a professional,” Guzmán laughed.

“I guess you’re right,” Nadia rolled her eyes.

“You guess?” Guzmán wrapped his arms around her and lifted her. “What do you mean you guess?” Nadia began to laugh and soon Miguel did, too.

They both froze.

“He laughed!” Nadia whispered. “Guzmán, he laughed!”

“You’ve never done that before,” Guzmán lifted him from his high chair which made him laugh even more.

“I never want to stop hearing that noise,” Nadia wrapped her arm around Guzmán’s waist.

“Me neither,” he sighed as he held the two most precious people in his world.


End file.
